Drew Saturday
Drew Saturday (née Blackwell) is one of the main protagonists of The Secret Saturdays. The wife of Doc and mother to Zak, she is a member of the Secret Scientists and one of the world's leading experts in the field of cryptozoology. Biography When Drew was a young girl, she went camping in the Himalayas with her parents and her little brother, Doyle. During the night, the camp was destroyed, presumably by a snow storm, and Drew was left all alone. She was taken in and trained by Tibetan monks, who eventually gave her the Tibetan Fire Sword she carries as a weapon. Drew is the wife of Doc and mother of Zak. She "believes in the magic" so she is willing to believe in something before the evidence is found. She's a mystic who is well-versed in the world’s cultures and can blend in anywhere her travels may take her. Drew is always encouraging her son to try new things like tribal dancing or sand painting. However, when there's a risk of danger, Drew gets a little overprotective of her only son. She seems to consider Fiskerton her son as well, as she has called him one of "her boys." She is now is extremely protective of Zak, now that the Saturdays have learned that Zak is Kur. In Kur:Part One, despite Zak's being Kur, like Doc, she still deeply cares for him. In Kur:Part Two, she still deeply trusts her boy, despite that she is attacked by a Naga while under Zak's control. In The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl, her eyes are nearly taken away by the cryptid Ahuizotl, but she's saved by Zak just in time. At the end of the episode, after they had forbidden Zak from watching TV for watching Weird World, a TV show created by their arch-enemy, V.V. Argost, she intentionally throws the TV out of the Airship, much to Doc's chagrin (luckily a new TV replaced it in the next episode). Eventually in the episode Into The Mouth of Darkness, she learns that Argost is really alive. Later she and Zak chase Argost through the silver mine while they are searching for a "monster" — which later turns out to be Zak. Unfortunately, when she is about to attack Argost with a shovel, in hopes of learning what this monster is, she is betrayed by her own son, when he slips a loop rope around her foot so she wouldn't find out about his and Argost's secret deal. She used to date Van Rook in college. During And Your Enemies Closer, she and Doyle (whose search for Argost's past led him there) reunited in Himalayas and she realizes Doyle doesn't remember how they were separated. She tells her brother it wasn't the first time he's been to the mountains, as it was the same place that their family was lost. At his request, she and the monks show him the exact spot as he recalls that he ended up sliding down the slope and wound up in an orphanage which led to the way he grew up. When Drew mentioned it was because of the storm that they lost their parents, Doyle recalls another piece of the event. Drew then learns that it wasn't the blizzard that separated her and Doyle but an attack on their camp by a cryptid, with its arrival throwing her in the tent and prevented her from seeing it. She then learns that Doyle was knocked on the slope by the cryptid as he tried to help their parents who were attacked. She calms her brother as nobody could have known however, she realizes the monks knew all along but didn't tell her. Drew is furious that they withheld this from her. The monks inform the siblings the cryptid that attacked their family was called the Yeti and her parents were some of its many victims. They hunted it down several times but after they found its lair, the yeti was gone. Drew then demanded to see the lair. The monks show her, Doyle and company the abandoned area filled with items of the Yeti's many victims. Much to her shock, she and Doyle learn that the cryptid that destroyed their family, killed their parents, and caused them to be separated and grow up in different ways was in fact Argost. During "War of the Cryptids," Argost unleashes an army of cryptids onto the world. The Secret Saturday's army fight back, and have the upper hand. Drew is determined to catch the villain, up to the point of alienating Zak when he was hurt When Argost is cornered, Drew threatened him with her fire blade as she and Doyle confronted him and reveal the monster that attacked their family two decades ago was him. They wanted Argost to admit it, though Argost laughs at their misery by listing their parents among his many victims. Enraged at his sadism, Drew nearly attacks Argost in rage however, she returns to her senses as Zak catches up to her and points out she would be no better than Argost. Rani Nagi took her sword from her and attempted to kill her with it, but Van Rook jumped in the way of the blast, saving Drew's life, yet losing his own. Leonidas Van Rook died in Drew's arms. She was so caught up in the moment that she failed to notice her own son agreeing to go with Argost. When Zak supposedly died, Drew was devastated, but was beyond happy when her baby boy turned out to be all right. She was last seen at Van Rook's funeral, crying on her husband's shoulder after the reception. Physical Appearance Drew is a young woman of average height and a slender build, with long, pale blonde (almost white) hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Her usual attire consists of a full-length black bodysuit worn underneath an orange vest that reaches down to her mid thighs, orange, elbow-length gloves and an orange belt; she usually has her Tibetan Fire Sword strapped to her back. In "Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner", she wore a tight black dress with matching black heels, yellow jewelry, red lipstick, dark eye shadow and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. During "War of the Cryptids", at Van Rook's funeral, she is shown wearing a simple black dress with dark gloves and heels. Series Season 1= The Kur Stone:Part One The Kur Stone:Part Two The Vengeance of Hibagon The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight The Swarm At The Edge Of Space Black Monday Eterno Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger The Kur Guardian Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting Where Lies the Engulfer Shadows of Lemuria Kur Rising |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Into The Mouth of Darkness Legion of Garuda The Return of Tsul 'Kalu The Unblinking Eye Life in the Underground And Your Enemies Closer War of the Cryptids |-| Special= T.G.I.S. The Saturdays, Ben Tennyson, and Rook Blonko team up to defeat Argost and Dr. Animo. Notable Equipment *Tibetan Fire Sword *Cortex Disruptor Relationships Family= *Doc Saturday (husband) *Zak Saturday (son) *Drew and Doyle's parents *Doyle Blackwell (brother) *Komodo (adopted son) *Fiskerton (adopted son) *Zon (adopted daughter) *Doc Saturday's parents (parents-in-law they're alive, they aren't mentioned in the series) *Tibetan monks (caretakers) |-| Friends= *Miranda Grey *Arthur Beeman *Paul Cheechoo *Henry Cheveyo *Talu Mizuki *Agent Epsilon *The Secret Scientists *Van Rook (Former boyfriend and enemy, killed by Rani Nagi) |-| Enemies= *V.V. Argost (arch-enemy) *Munya (Argost's minion who has spider DNA so he can become 50% human and 50% spider) *Drew Monday (2nd arch-enemy) *The Monday Family (2nd arch-enemy's family) *Shoji Fuzen *Naga *Van Rook (temporarily, deceased) *Doyle Blackwell (temporarily) Notes *In the episode Into The Mouth of Darkness, she was betrayed by her own son, Zak, after he intentionally slipped a loop rope around her foot, then suspended her upside down when she was about to attack Argost. Unknown to her, Zak did it to keep his mother from knowing about his secret deal with Argost. *It's revealed that Drew was indeed pregnant with Zak when she and Doc dug up the Kur stone thirteen years previously. When they dropped the stone, there was an energy explosion. While she was covering her eyes and screaming, the energy which later turned out to be Kur's essence surrounded her and went into her womb where the Kur found its host, the unborn Zak. Meaning that Drew is the mother of Kur. *In War of the Cryptids her ex-boyfriend is killed by Rani Nagi using her fire sword, much to Drew's dismay. Trivia *She speaks 37 surface languages. *According to Doyle Blackwell's page, she is around 37 years old or so. *Drew is the mother of the real Kur (a.k.a. Zak). *Stephens has confirmed that her maiden name is Blackwell. *A running gag in the series is that Drew breaks TVs from their home or Airship. In The Kur Stone:Part One she throws a TV at someone who is later revealed to be Doyle Blackwell, her brother. She also throws a TV out of the airship in The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl to prevent Zak from watching Weird World, much to Doc's chagrin, who wanted only to ground Zak from watching TV. *Drew has mentioned that she is an ace fighter pilot, which she takes great pride in, refusing to be shot down even if she does so on purpose as a diversion in Legion of Garuda. *Another running gag in the series is that whenever her son Zak is in danger, captured, or injured she'll most likely go into her overprotective mom-mode, and she'll do anything to make sure her son is safe. *Ever since Drew and her husband found out that their son is Kur, Drew has gotten a lot more protective of her son, since many people actually are now after him. *In Food of the Giants, she shows her skill as a expert in wilderness survival. *Despite being a cryptid expert, before And Your Enemies Closer, she had never heard of the Yeti plaguing the mountains. *Even though it's never shown how Drew reacted to Zak working with Argost, many fans assume that she has probably forgiven Zak for what he did, seeing as how she still cared for him in War of the Cryptids. *It is mentioned in Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner, during her and Doc's previous anniversary she and Doc were somehow trapped inside a belly of a giant squid (which was apparently more pleasant than Marrakesh). *Drew's son, Zak, is mixed race due to his parents being married interracially and are of two different ethnicities (Doc is of African-American origin while Drew is Caucasian). See also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret Scientist Category:Saturday family Category:Quotes Category:Zak's Army Category:Female Category:Comic book stories Characters